invaderzimfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Invader Rao
Snarky. Sarcastic. Wisecracking. Out of all things Invader Rao has been called, calling him a smart-ass would be the most accurate. He is a member of the Irken Elite sent on a mission to recover Tak and deliver her back to Irk. Of course, he gets more then he bargains for... In Irken form, Rao has red eyes and a black Elite uniform. His PAK is modified with less weight for stealth missions and general recon work. Early Life Rao's early life is mostly unknown, save for a few fond memories of blowing things up. And accidentally shooting his Marksmanship instructor. Since then, he's never been allowed 5 feet near any kind of projectile weapon. Joining the Irken Elite By an odd twist of fate, he signed up for the Irken Elite and successfully joined. After a few missions, he lost his reckless nature and became more serious. One time, he snuck through a Resisty ship and remained undetected until he sabatoged the ship's engines, calling for a rapid escape as Lard-Nar's soldiers hunted him down. Tak's Revenge Storyline (Note: This is not based off of anything here. This storyline is based on a Fanfiction.Net roleplay. That is all.) After a harrowing firefight in which Rao was nearly killed, the Tallest decided to send him to recover Tak, who had hijacked a Voot Cruiser and flown to Earth. He was joined by his SIR unit, A.L.I.A.S. When he arrived on a nearby planet, he found Tak's ship, and was knocked out from behind. As Rao came to, he was tied to a pole and interrogated by Tak and MiMi. Rao was not amused, and began mouthing off at Tak a few times. Before the questioning could take a violent turn for the worse, he was freed by A.L.I.A.S. Tak gave in and made a deal with Rao: If he helped Tak with anything she wanted, Tak would go with him back to Irk. After agreeing to this, they landed on Earth and scanned suitable forms for their new task: Finding Zim. A.L.I.A.S chose a dog, which Tak almost shot at. The first place to look was Zim's house, which was deserted except for GIR and Zim's Roboparents. Rao and Tak then went to Bloaty's Pizza Place, and they were finally informed of Zim's location. On the way, Rao questioned Tak's sanity due to her angry muttering about Zim. Tak then grabbed him by the throat, pinned him against a wall, and growled that he was either with her, or against her. At that point, Rao realized just how mentally unhinged Tak really was, and that he had made a horrible mistake in bringing her to Earth. He reneged on their deal, and teleported to Zim's location to warn him about her. After doing so, Rao held off Tak long enough for Zim and his friends to escape. He was hit on the head by Tak and lost consciousness, while A.L.I.A.S was destroyed by MiMi. Rao's fate is currently unknown. Quotes "Relax. I'm on your side, remember?" - To Tak, after she threatens him. "Look, we're searching for Zim, and you seem to be the only person with the knowledge and experience neccessary to help us." *Awkward Pause* "And I just realized how ridiculous that sounded once I said it out loud." - To GIR, while talking to him at Zim's house. Trivia *Rao is voiced by Joel Edgerton (He sounds like a younger version of Metal Beak from Legend Of The Gaurdians). Relationships With Main Characters Rao's Relationships